


The one with a hot tub

by BeamsnBows



Series: Ask-Box Smut [5]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Missuse of Hot tubs, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeamsnBows/pseuds/BeamsnBows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony Stark was a genius, he knew it, Steve knew it everyone did and installing this hot tub on the balcony of their shared floor of the Tower was his best idea yet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with a hot tub

**Author's Note:**

> So That's a working title I promise, and it'll get changed once something much better comes along. So the prompt for this one was a pool or hot tub, and an aquatic friendly vibrator. And suspend any disbelief because with Tony Stark anything is possible! Thanks again to death-by-avengers for being such a trooper when I invade her ask box. Hope you enjoy! - Bows

Tony Stark was a genius, he knew it, Steve knew it everyone did and installing this hot tub on the balcony of their shared floor of the Tower was his best idea yet. If he could he’d pat himself on the back, but there was no way he was moving because his hands were far too busy fondling Steve’s balls. Tony grins as he feels Steve’s moan rumble in the back of his throat as he presses further into the kiss. Tony’s tongue twisting in time with his hands to make Steve moan again.  
  
Steve pulls away from him to move up and out of the steaming water to sit on the outer ledge,"Tony, lets test how good you can be. You’re going to stay right there and suck me off with that vibrator up your ass, and you’re not allowed to cum until I say. Ah ah ah no hands either. You think you can be a good boy?"  
  
Tony gasped out a yes before giving Steve another open mouthed kiss. The kiss didn’t last long before Steve was grabbing the back of Tony’s head and guiding him down to his cock.  
  
Tony’s hands roll Steve’s balls in his palm as his tongue circles the head of his cock. Flicking in and out of the slit and teasing underneath his foreskin. Tony chases the droplets of water down the sides of Steve's cock and sucks them all up until the only taste left is pure Steve. By then Steve’s cock is leaking, but Tony knows he’s far from over. Steve moves then, running a hand down his back adding constant pressure so that Tony has to arch his back. Tony knows right then that Steve knows exactly what he’s doing.  
  
With his back arched it forces his cock and balls into line with a jet stream coming from the wall of the hot tub and forces his ass out of the water. Tony whines and shivers around Steve’s cock as cold air ghosts down his ass crack and along his hole. The jet stream beating just light enough to tease distracts him long enough that he doesn’t suspect Steve to move. His hand grasps the vibrator and slowly eases it out to the tip.  
  
Steve flicks the switch and increases the speed before thrusting it back in. The motion making Tony’s hips thrust forward into the jet stream then back onto the vibrator and Steve’s hand. Tony has to take a moment then; he backs off Steve’s cock and just pants into the vee of Steve’s leg. He groans when Steve chuckles and gives his ass a firm smack. In revenge he gives Steve’s balls a firm squeeze before sucking them one by one into his mouth.  
  
Steve throws his head back and moans, his hand twisting the vibrator inside Tony. Tony rolls the ball around in his mouth, massaging it with his tongue and tugging at the skin lightly with his lips. He's pulling out all his tricks; there was no way he's going to cum without Steve’s cock up his ass. Tony let go of Steve’s balls to mouth at the head of his cock. Tonguing the slit and circling it down around the head just how Steve likes.

  
Tony doesn’t even realise he’s on edge until it’s too late. The combination of the jet stream pulsing against the base of his cock and balls and Steve thrusting the vibrator in and out of his ass had pushed him close to the edge. He should’ve suspected something when he vaguely heard a wet pop but he ignored it in favour of sucking Steve’s cock all the way down. He almost choked however when he felt a spit slick finger run along his hole before slowly nudging its way in.  
  
He didn’t last much longer after that. With two well aimed thrusts of the vibrator against his prostate he was cumming in seconds. Steve, the cruel bastard, made him ride out the last waves of his orgasm with the vibrator still on high. But as soon as he stopped seeing stars and removed the vibrator he was right back to finishing off Steve. Steve came within a minute later, with a spit slicked finger eased just passed the entrance of his hole and a mouth on his cock.  
  
Tony didn’t let a drop go to waste, and he swallowed eagerly as he grinned up at Steve.  
  
"Just thought I’d let you know, I am and was a good boy… most of the time, and you cheated you cheater."  
  
Steve smiled sleepily and bent down to kiss Tony before saying, "Cap’n ‘Merica doesn’t cheat Tony. He assesses the situation then proceeds with the bes’ tac’ical plan."  
  
"I love it when you talk Cap to me, but I still maintain you cheated."  
  
"Com’on bedtime," Steve says as he swats Tony’s ass and presses a kiss to his forehead, "You c’n pick tomorrow then, if you still think I cheated"  
  
"Oh I know you did and I have just the place in mind."


End file.
